


Eccentric Sexual Concepts

by HolyWater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt Derek, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have any weird werewolf kinks?” Stiles asks.</p>
<p>Derek stares at him. And stares at him.</p>
<p>Stiles purses his lips. “I’m gonna take that as a maybe.”</p>
<p>Derek continues to stare at him, and Stiles is positive his eyes say, you’re an idiot, Stiles.</p>
<p>Nothing he hasn’t previously known before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentric Sexual Concepts

**Author's Note:**

> All of the tags above show what different sex is in the story. Thank you for clicking! Hope you enjoy!

“Do you have any weird werewolf kinks?” Stiles asks.

Derek stares at him. And stares at him.

Stiles purses his lips. “I’m gonna take that as a maybe.”

Derek continues to stare at him, and Stiles is positive his eyes say, _you’re an idiot, Stiles_.

Nothing he hasn’t previously known before.

~~

At the next pack meeting, Lydia starts talking about something that leads to another thing, which leads into sex. Everyone’s listening and agreeing, and talking over one another, and it takes Stiles awhile to realize that Derek is stock-still in the corner, arms folded over his chest, frowning. His usual look, but his eyebrows look even more browed than usual.

Stiles strides over to him. Derek sighs overly loud once he gets close enough to hear him. Rude.

Derek raises his eyebrow. “Yes?”

Stiles dives straight in. “Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable?”

Derek’s eyes widen the slightest bit before he quickly glances around. “Stiles, what the hell?”

He raises his hands up in defense. “I’m just asking in general concern.”

Derek huffs at him. “You can’t just…”

Stiles ignores him. “I’ll tell everyone to go away if you want. If it really does make you uncomfortable.”

He gaps at him like a fish out of water. “I—um, that’s not—”

Stiles nods. “It’s okay. I gotcha buddy.” He says, patting his shoulder.

Stiles goes back to the middle of the room and loudly clears his throat. “Um, excuse me, excuse me! Weren’t we talking about murderers a second ago?”

Jackson scoffs at him. “What’s wrong, Stilinski? Can’t handle a little sex talk since you’ve never gotten any?”

“Objection over this ghastly creature!” Stiles mockingly yells, pointing at Jackson.

Scott’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Why’d you call Jackson a ghost?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Alright, enough you two.” She says pointedly at Stiles and Jackson. “We should all go home anyway, it’s late.”

Everyone mumbles in agreement, and when Jackson gets up he shoves at Stiles shoulder, and Stiles slaps him upside the head in return. Scott gets him in a headlock, saying that he’ll see him tomorrow, and heads off with Kira, Allison, and Isaac. Stiles pretends to be busy packing his bag.

Once everyone is out of the loft and out of earshot, Stiles turns to Derek. “It’s really not anything to be ashamed about.”

Derek shrugs his shoulders.

“Seriously, no one’s gonna make fun of you… Except maybe Jackson since he’s a dick.”

Derek smiles slightly. “Thank you,”

“No problem, big guy.”

Stiles hulls his backpack over his shoulder and starts to head out the door, but Derek stops him, grabbing his arm.

He turns around, and Derek shifts on his feet, licking his lips. “It’s not the sex part in general that makes me uncomfortable, it’s the trust… what could go wrong…”

Stiles waits for him to continue, and when he doesn’t, he hesitantly asks, “Kate…?”

Derek nods, looking at the ground. “And Jennifer.”

Stiles reaches down and squeezes his hand. “Wounds heal, even if it takes time. You just have to find the right person.”

Derek’s eyes find Stiles’ and before he can react or even close his eyes, Derek leans down and kisses him lightly, the simplest press of lips, before pulling away.

~~

They don’t talk about it. Of course they don’t, because Derek barely says anything at all anyway, and Stiles is afraid he’s going to say something wrong because that’s usually what happens to him. Stiles apprehends that Derek is a skittish animal about the important facts in his life, and he does not need to break him more than everyone else has. He’s going to fix him. Even if that involves a long, long, long process of mending.

And even though they continue to not talk about it, they do continue to makeout. And really, why is Stiles even complaining?

Derek’s mouth tastes like black coffee and cinnamon, and it’s the weirdest combination in the world, but it works for him. Derek always pulls away before anything more can happen, always apologizing. Stiles eventually tells him to shut up and stop saying sorry because there’s this thing called respect that Stiles miraculously has and no one should apologize for stopping when they need to.

This constantly gives him blue balls, but hey, he’s use to jerking off daily anyway.

~~

The whole sex talk comes up again during another meeting, and Stiles interrupts them, trying to lead them into a different subject. But before he finishes his first sentence, Derek swoops in and tells everyone that they need to get back to what really matters.

Stiles wants to kiss him right there in front of everyone, but he is forced to wait until they all clear out and are out of the parking lot, before jumping Derek on the couch and kissing him breathless. Soon they’re humping one another, Derek’s hands tight on Stiles waist, Stiles fingers gripping his neck.

Stiles stares at him between kisses, eyes wide. “Fuck, Derek, are you sure? We don’t have—”

Derek leans up and kisses him, biting his bottom lip. “I’m sure,”

Stiles nods, fingers gripping tighter, his movements becoming more erratic. Derek’s denim clothed dick rubbing right behind his balls, and Stiles realizes that if they were naked, he would be riding him.

They move faster against each other, and Stiles keeps moaning and moaning, eyes squeezed shut, lips occasionally sliding against Derek’s own. Then Derek’s hips stutter and he groans, and Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek’s glowing bright blue. He throws his head back, coming in his pants as well.

Stiles slumps against him and feels Derek kiss along his neck, hands sliding under his shirt. Stiles laughs. “We just came in our pants. With each other.”

Derek snorts. “Does that surprise you?”

“No not really.”

~~

Lydia has a Christmas party. They all make it to her house at the same time, and she greets them at the door.

“I even hung up mistletoe.” Lydia grins, flinging her hair over her shoulder.

Stiles is ninety eight percent positive Isaac and Scott jump about three feet away from the doorway, clutching each other. Stiles feels Derek tense up beside him.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “It’s fake. Obviously.”

Stiles snorts as Lydia walks back into the house, leaving everyone else to trail in behind her.

Stiles glances over at Derek. “You really thought Lydia would kill everyone on Christmas?”

“Uh, first of all,” Scott interrupts behind them, “It’s not ‘Christmas’.” He sticks his face in between their shoulders. “And second of all, remember that time she drugged everyone at her birthday party?”

Derek smirks. “He actually has a point.”

Isaac laughs behind them. “It’s Lydia. Who knows if she’s going to kill us all?”

Lydia pokes her head out of the kitchen doorway. “I’m right here.”

Everyone scatters in different directions.

Derek and Stiles get drinks outside, Stiles eyeing the punch carefully.

“I do have kinks.” Derek says out of the blue.

Stiles chokes on the punch. “What?”

“Kinks. I have them.” Derek says. “Though, I don’t think they specify as ‘werewolf’ kinks.”

Stiles gaps at him. “Oh my god, I never thought this conversation would ever actually happen. And in _public_.”

Derek shrugs his shoulders. “No one’s listening.”

Stiles tries to speak again, wrapping his mind around the fact that Derek, broody Derek has kinks. “So you like doing… things?”

Derek raises his eyebrow. “Yeah, Stiles, I like doing things.”

He leans in closer to him, licking his lips. “What kinds of things?”

Derek’s eyes glance down at his mouth and his eyes darken. He leans over and whispers in Stiles’ ear. “Well there is this one _thing_ that really turns me on.”

Stiles swallows hard. “Oh? What’s that?”

Derek’s mouth brushes his ear. “Public sex.”

Stiles swears he stops breathing. “Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, you did not just… you did. Fuck, why is that so hot?”

Derek leans back and Stiles instantly misses his warmth. “Just something I thought you should know.”

Stiles glares at him. “You asshole.”

Derek smirks.

For the entire rest of the night, Stiles cannot stop thinking of Derek pushing him up against a wall and having his way with him in front of everybody. Though he doesn’t see him for most of the night, hanging out with Scott. It’s not until Allison kisses his cheek under the mistletoe that he sees Derek again, talking with Danny of all people, and no, Stiles needs to see him now.

He walks up to them and grabs Derek by the arm. “Sorry to interrupt, but I need him for just one second.” He says, trying to pull Derek away.

Danny rolls his eyes at him. “I’m not gonna steal your boyfriend, Stilinski, chill.”

“Wha—no, no. that’s not—”

Danny stops him. “There’s plenty of other fish in the sea. You two have a good rest of the night.”

Danny walks away from them, and Stiles turns to stare at Derek. “Did you tell him that we’re…?”

Derek shakes his head. “Didn’t say a thing.”

Stiles narrows his eyes. “Weird.”

“What’d you need me for?”

Oh yeah. “Uh, just wanted you alone.” Stiles says, innocently. He grabs Derek’s arm again. “Come on,”

He drags him to the front of the house and into what he assumes is some sort of an office room. He leaves the door open.

Stiles pushes up against Derek. “So this, this kind of stuff turns you on? Gets you all hot and bothered?”

Derek wraps his arms around his waist. “You could say that…”

Stiles kisses him, makes it sloppy and wet. He tugs at Derek’s hair and Derek’s hands go under his shirt and scratch at his back. Stiles whimpers at the feeling and rubs his growing erection onto Derek’s own. Stiles reaches down and cups him through his pants and Derek’s teeth bite down on his lip.

“Is this okay?” Stiles asks breathlessly.

Derek nods and Stiles rubs his thumb over his length. “I’m not going too fast?”

“You’re doing perfect.” Derek mumbles, hips bucking into Stiles palm.

Stiles leans in and scrapes his teeth along his neck and Derek growls deep in his throat. Suddenly Stiles is being pushed back onto a desk, and Derek’s hands are undoing his pants. Stiles reaches down to do the same, though it takes longer than intended since he keeps having the urge to kiss Derek continuously. It’s the first time he sees his cock, it sits there, heavy and straining in his hand, uncut, and Stiles has never seen anything so perfect.

“Wow, you really are a big guy.”

Derek snorts out a laugh, which quickly ends up into a moan, as Stiles strokes him experimentally.

“Shit, Stiles,”

Derek stops him, and grabs his wrist, bringing his fingers up to his mouth. He sucks all four digits into his mouth, as Stiles stands there, his own mouth hanging open. When Derek’s finished, he leans down and kisses Stiles, and his lips are wet with saliva and his tongue rubs over Stiles own lips and Stiles has never been this turned on before.

Derek brings Stiles hand back down to his own dick and jacks himself a few times with Stiles fist. “That’s better.”

“Oh my god, look at you,” Stiles says. He pumps his fist over Derek, precome dripping out of his head. Stiles thumbs it over the rest of his cock, and Derek groans, pulling Stiles into another kiss.

“Anyone could walk in on us right now.” Stiles says, grinning, glancing over Derek’s shoulder at the doorway. “Anyone could come in and see me getting you off.”

Derek moans, hips bucking harder. “Yes…”

Stiles can hear the rest of the party, but all he can focus on is Derek’s cock in front of him and his pink mouth, and the fact that he has never been harder in his life.

Derek breathes against his cheek, nosing at his skin. “Let me take care of you, Stiles. Let me…”

Derek stops Stiles hand on him, and Stiles is about to protest, but then Derek is on his knees, mouth in front of his cock.

Derek pulls Stiles’ pants down the rest of the way, leaving them to pool around his ankles. He noses at the inside of his thigh, kissing the skin.

Stiles grabs at his head. “Fuck, Derek, please,”

Derek licks up the underside of his cock and kisses the head before wrapping his lips around him. Stiles moans, trying to keep his hips as still as possible. Derek swirls his tongue, and bobs his head, sucking down Stiles length. Stiles sees stars behind his eyes and for a moment wonders how loud the two of them are being.

Derek leans back and Stiles whimpers in protest. “Stiles, I want you to fuck my mouth, _please_.”

Stiles mouth goes dry and he nods frantically. “Yes, yes, oh god, yes,”

Derek brings him back in his mouth and this time Stiles moves his hips, gentle at first, not wanting to hurt him, but then Derek pulls him against him faster. Stiles hands grip at Derek’s head and Stiles looks up outside of the window. That’s when he sees her.

She’s standing there, inside of her house, staring outside the window, eyes wide. Stiles own eyes meet hers and his hands grip at Derek harder, hips stuttering, then moving faster.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Derek, there’s someone watching. There’s someone watching from across the street. Fuck, oh my god.”

Derek moans around his cock, and Stiles feels his orgasm building up from the pit of his stomach. “Oh god, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna…”

His hips stutter again, and he comes, crying out, seeing white. Derek swallows him down and sucks him until he becomes too sensitive. Stiles clutches at his shoulders and mumbles at him to come up here, and Derek does, kissing him deeply, mouth salty with his cum. Stiles reaches down and rubs his palm over Derek’s still hard cock, eyes peaking over his shoulder to see that the girl is still looking at them.

Stiles chuckles. “Look,” he says, nodding toward the window.

Derek looks over his shoulder and laughs, turning to kiss Stiles again. “She looks like she’s seen a ghost.”

Stiles gets Derek off until he comes and then they both stand there, pants on the floor, kissing each other.

Stiles comes to the conclusion that public sex is also on his list of things that really, really turn him on.

~~

The pack starts working on this one case in January with a rogue werewolf. The guy is leaving eaten corpses of people at different restaurant locations as the ‘main dish’. Derek sets everybody up with another person to check out multiple restaurants all on the same day. Stiles, of course goes with Derek, and they end up picking the restaurant, Bouchon Bistro, out of a hat. And seriously, it has been forever since Stiles has had to dress up for a dinner this nice.

Derek orders for them when they get there (“He will have the streak frites, and I will have the salt cod beignets, thank you.”). Stiles looks around nervously, keeping an eye out for any bloody corpses on the tables nearby.

Derek takes his hand under the table and squeezes his fingers. “Just think of this as a normal dinner. Not one that’s going to involve a dead body.”

Stiles snorts. “Wow, what a great idea! I feel better already.”

Their drinks come, and Stiles gulps his down in five seconds flat. “Oh god, what if I puke when I see the body?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You’re not gonna puke. And we might not even have to see a body if the werewolf goes to a different place.”

Stiles continues to be unconvinced. “Let’s talk about something else. Anything else, please.”

Derek sips on his water. “Umm…”

Stiles perks up. “Oh, I know. How about we talk about that lovely list that you told me about.”

Derek raises his eyebrow at him, cautiously. “Funny you should bring that up in a _public_ restaurant, isn’t it?”

“That is funny, but we are not doing anything here because I am not going to be chasing a killer with my pants hanging off my ass.”

“Fair enough.”

Stiles reaches over and grabs Derek’s hand. “But while we’re on the subject, is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

Derek licks his lips. “How about if you tell me one of your kinks, I’ll tell you one of mine?”

Stiles huffs. “Fine. I, um, also enjoy public sex.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t count, I already knew that.”

Their food comes and Stiles takes a moment to think about it while he eats. He looks a Derek and blushes. “There is this one thing…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve never tried it, but… being tied up.”

Derek bites his lip. “We really need to start talking about this stuff alone.”

Stiles laughs. “Do you want to jump me right now?”

“God, yes.”

Stiles is about to reconsider the no sex rule for tonight, but before he can say anything, Derek’s cell rings, Scott on the other end of the line. They caught the guy.

~~

Stiles grips the tie that’s holding his wrists to the headboard of Derek’s bed. He gasps as Derek eats him out, one finger joining his tongue.

“Shit, Derek,”

Derek pulls away and grips his cock, stroking him a few times.

“You never told me,” Stiles starts.

Derek leans down, sucking on one of his nibbles. “Never told you what?”

“You’re kink. You’re other kink.” Stiles gasps, straining forward.

Derek smirks up at him and leans up to give him a quick kiss on his mouth. “Panties.”

Derek strokes his cock again and Stiles moans. “Fuck… why do you keep doing this to me?”

Derek’s answer is making him come.

~~

Scott catches them making out in Stiles’ bedroom one day, but it turns out that he’s not actually that surprised by the whole ordeal.

“So that’s why I’ve been smelling a lot of Derek on you lately.” He considers thoughtfully. “I thought I was just imagining it.”

Stiles scratches at the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry for not saying anything about it to you, Scotty, it’s just that…” He glances over at Derek. “We’re not really a ‘thing.’”

“That’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Really?” Derek asks.

Scott shrugs. “I get it. You two need to sort some stuff out.”

When Scott leaves, Derek takes Stiles hand. “Thank you for helping me with… everything.”

Stiles eyes crinkle in a smile. Derek kisses him.

~~

They exchange handjobs in the bathroom at Jackson’s house, and Derek comes so hard, his fangs drop down.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says, stroking his face. “I think I have a werewolf kink. Or a werewolf Derek kink. Why are you so hot?”

Scott makes a face at them when they both come back outside. Derek shoves Stiles in the pool before he can say anything, and jumps in after him.

~~

“I bought you something.” Stiles presents, throwing Derek a wrapped package when he opens the loft door.

Derek shakes it. “What is it?”

“Well, to find out the object contained inside of the package, you must unwrap it.”

Derek smacks him on the head. “Asshole.”

“You won’t be saying that after you open it.”

Stiles goes into the kitchen and grabs a water from the fridge, hoists himself up onto the counter and gulps it down. Derek follows him in, unwrapping it, and freezes when he finally sees what’s inside. Stiles smirks, bringing Derek closer to him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“Now the question is, do you want to wear them, or do you want me to wear them?”

Derek holds up the pink satin panties in front of him. “Stiles…”

Stiles starts kissing up his neck and nips at his jaw. “You’re lucky I didn’t run into anyone when I went to go get those bad boys.”

Derek kisses him fiercely.

Stiles holds Derek’s face in his hands. “Take your fucking clothes off.”

“Yes, sir.”

~~

Stiles sucks at Derek’s cock through satin until his jaw aches and Derek’s precome soaks through the fabric. He makes him come twice. The first time with his mouth wrapped around Derek’s satin cock, fingers pinching his nipples. The second time with Stiles ripping the panties, tongue up Derek’s ass, stroking his cockhead where it peaked out through the top of the fabric. Derek’s fangs dropped and he howled, eyes blue. Stiles had then crawled up to lean against the beds headboard to let Derek give him a very satisfying blowjob.

“I think we’ll need new panties for next time.” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s chest afterward.

Derek nods. “Yeah, probably.”

~~

When Scott walks into the loft, his nose scrunches up in discuss. “If you guys wanna keep this a secret still, you better hide the smell. It’s _really_ strong now.”

Derek clears his throat, turning toward Stiles. “Actually, I was gonna talk to you about that.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows. “What about?”

“I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore.”

Stiles freezes. “You don’t?” He asks, hesitantly.

“Unless, you don’t wanna tell anyone, that’s fine. If you’re not ready, we don’t—”

Stiles cuts him off, kissing him hard, and hands clutching his face. “I’m ready.” He murmurs between kisses. “I am.”

Derek smiles against his mouth, and Stiles distantly hears Scott shrieking something about his eyes and bleach.

~~

“Stiles, I want you to fuck me.” Derek whispers against his mouth, as Stiles continues to slip his fingers in and out of Derek’s hole.

“Fuck, Derek…”

“I need you inside of me.”

Stiles preps him, three fingers inside of him, Derek’s ass up in the air, his face smashed against a pillow. Stiles kisses his spine and tells him how beautiful he is, how good he feels. Stiles gets more lube and spreads it over his dick.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“You were right, Stiles. I just had to find the right person.”

Stiles pressing into him, slowly, and Derek whines, pressing back ever so slightly. Once he bottoms out, he waits for Derek to adjust around him.

“Stiles, _move_.”

Stiles has never been happier to do so.

~~

“Was this _supposed_ to be a surprise?” Lydia asks Stiles, hands on her hips.

Stiles gaps at her. “Did you know too?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Well, you two weren’t very subtle about it. Especially at Jackson’s that one day…”

Stiles flails, Derek blushes, and Jackson gives them another death threat for the day.

Isaac interrupts, saying, “If it makes a difference, I didn’t know.”

“I had suspicions.” Allison says, pursing her lips.

Kira blushes. “I don’t wanna think about it.”

Scott reaches over and pats her arm. “At least you don’t have mental pictures of them making out in your head forever.”

Derek shrugs his shoulders. “Everyone will soon.”

Lydia narrows her eyes at them. “Why did you even want to keep it a secret?”

Derek glances at Stiles. “We were testing the waters…”

“Trying different concepts…” Stiles continues.

Jackson snorts. “Does that mean you guys starting having sex and just didn’t talk about it?”

Overall, Stiles thinks it couldn’t have gone any better.

 

 

[ **Tumblr** ](http://www.howlwiththewolvessterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
